An autonomous vehicle is for example an Automated Guided Vehicle (AGV). An automated guided vehicle is a ground transportation means with an independent drive, which is automatically steered and guided in a touchless fashion.
EP 1 957 348 B1 discloses a vehicle combination comprising several individual vehicles. The individual vehicles respectively comprise a body, at which coupling devices are formed, which allow a form-fitting coupling of two individual vehicles to each other, and an individual steering. The mechanic coupling prevents any relative motion of the individual vehicles in reference to each other within the driving level. Within the vehicle combination, the individual controls are inactive and the wheel drives of the individual vehicles are selectively addressed via a superimposed combination control.
The objective of the invention is to provide an improved method for forming and operating a vehicle combination comprising autonomous vehicles, in particular automatic guided transportation vehicles.